Partners ( Detroit:Become Human )
by GeraldAi
Summary: An android has gone deviant, and has attacked his owner Carl Manfred, as witnessed by the owner's son. Lieutenant Cole Anderson and his newfound android detective partner Connor go out to solve this case, and capture the rogue deviant.


"Lieutenant Anderson?" says the boyish, clean-cut android, in a calm tone. He approached a man at the bar counter who seemed to be drinking by himself. The man turns around, looking at the android, curious. "Yes?" he says, taking his drink and shoots it down. "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife?" The man seemed to receive his clarity, and rummages through his pockets. "I see..." He pulls out a couple of bills, and slides them to the bartender. "I guess I'll take my leave now, Jim. Gotta deal with these fucking androids." He chuckles, giving Jim a side-smile as he fixes up drinks for other fellows.

"What's the case?" Anderson says, fixing up his shirt collar before walking towards the door. Connor manages to catch up to the fast-paced man, replying, "A homicide downtown. An old man attacked by his android gone deviant. The witness was the man's son, says the android escaped after getting shot by police officers." They both get into a car. "Tell me where to go." He revs up the engine, and drives away to the scene.

They arrive to the scene, where an ambulance was ringing loudly, and the bright lights of the police cars lit up the dark night. Anderson parks the car and faces Connor. "Let's go." Connor faces front, and gets out of the car along with Anderson. Anderson reaches the police tape and meets with one of the police officers. "How long since the incident?" The police officer speaks, "Since it was reported? I believe it was-" "It has been about 15 minutes since the son reported the incident." Connor cuts in, leaving the police officer with a tarnished expression. Anderson speaks, "Great. Okay." He lifts the police tape and goes inside, he turns back. "Stick with me." he says to Connor. The police officer, still with a confused expression, looks at Connor as he goes inside the crime scene. Connor ignores the police officer, and heads inside with Anderson.

The house looked far more like a mansion on the inside. There was a staircase that led to an indoor balcony, and was covered with what could only be described as a 'fine' rug. Inside there was another police officer, this one was talking to the son. He was a scraggly looking man, and had a messy scruff on his chin. "Ahh. The son of the famous Carl Manfred." Anderson says walking up to the son. He places a hand on the police officer. "Thanks."

Connor walks up to the son and analyzes him. "Leo Manfred. 28 years old. Son of artist Carl Manfred." He places his hand on his chin, contemplating the data. "What is this?" Leo says with a harsh tone, "An android hurt my father, and you send an android to fix this?" He scoffs, his face disgusted. "Look Mr. Manfred. Just relay what happened to me okay? Talk to _me_ at least I'm human." Leo sighs and begins to speak, "I came over here to surprise my father in his studio. It's just been a really long time since I've seen him..." As he talks, Connor seems to have noticed something in the corner of his eye. He walks away from the duo, catching Anderson's attention. "H-Hey! Where do you think you're going? I told you to stick with me-"

"I believe there's some valuable information in need of analyzing over in that direction. I won't be far. It may prove helpful to the investigation." He waits for Anderson's response, but Connor seemed to still be moving towards that direction, "It won't be long Lieutenant." Anderson returns back to Leo, as Connor walks into what he guessed to be the living room. There was a glass cabinet in front of him that held liquor, and there was a small glass filled with scotch. Connor walks further and makes it into the studio. There he sees a wheelchair. Close to the chair was blue blood from the android. He goes to taste it, but nothing registers. It registers as thirium, but not any specific android type. He gets up from his knee, and scans the room once more. Further into the room there was an unraveled piece of artwork laid out on a tiny desk. Connor turns around and sees the streaks of thirium scattered into the living room.

Connor returns to Anderson, who was still talking to Leo. " Do you happen to know the model series this deviant was?" Leo looked annoyed for a second, "What the hell? Deviant?" He turns to Anderson, "The android? Um. No." He says. Connor thinks, "I see..." In the corner of his eye he sees a jacket hanging from a coat hook. He walks over to it and feels the fibers. It was wet from the rain. " . You said you were here visiting your father, but it seems like he was outside on business. There wasn't any other intention of you being here, correct?" Leo scoffs, "There _wasn't_." The man's tone became harsher, "You know what? It's been a long night. I don't have to take this shit from an android no less. Fucking machines." Anderson cuts in, "I'm sure there's a reason as to why he's asking you so many questions. We will keep investigating and find this android. Keep in touch." He rummages through his coat pocket, and pulls out a card. Leo nods, "Okay..." He walks out, glaring at Connor on the way.

Anderson walks over to Connor, "I guess, we'll just extend our time on this case. We'll question Carl Manfred once he wakes up." Connor nods but with a slight frown on his face, "Have we spoken to the first responders yet? I would like to get the maximum amount of information before we go." Anderson sighs, "Connor, I've done that already. Everything matches up with what Leo told me. The android went ballistic and attacked Carl Manfred, the police came and immediately shot the android. That's when he fled." Connor furrows his brow, "There's too many missing pieces in this investigation. Let me relay the officers stories." Anderson groans, "Connor..."

"Just five more minutes, Lieutenant. You have my word."

"Hnng...Fine."

Connor walks around and finds the officers that shot the deviant with Anderson shortly following. "Hello. My name is Connor, and I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. I would like to ask you some questions on what happened here." The officers looked at each other, exchanging glances and then looked back at Connor with a face of uncertainty, "We told Anderson everything already." Connor smiles, "I'm just here to make sure nothing was missed." The two shrug, "Alright." "What was the model type of the deviant?" The officer to the left spoke, "It said RK200 when it sped past us." Connor nods, "I see. When the call was made the deviant was already attacking the victim?" They look at each other once again, before the one to the left spoke again, "We'd have to check with the dispatcher, but we'll let the agency know as soon as we know." Connor sighs, "Alright." He turns to Anderson. "You're done here?" He asks Connor, to which he responds with a nod.

The two get into the car from earlier, Anderson starts the engine. As he begins backing up, Connor releases a loud sigh, "Lieutenant..." Anderson looking at the side mirrors replies, "Yes?"

"I don't believe anything Leo Manfred has said. There was some paintings laid out on some table in the studio, and some were rolled up. Isn't strange that a man came back home after a day of being outside went and did that all in the span of a few minutes?"

"I suppose it is strange." Suddenly, a phone starts ringing: it was Anderson's. "Can you pick that up for me? It's here in this pocket." Anderson says, keeping his eyes on the road. "Okay." Connor goes and takes Anderson's phone. The caller ID said, "It says Hank Anderson." "Um. Yeah, answer it?" Connor does so, and holds the phone in the air near Anderson's ear.

"Yeah dad?" He says.

As Connor holds the phone, he couldn't help but think of what kind of android the RK200 was.


End file.
